Xemnas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good Day
by iwantasoda
Summary: The Superior is having a very bad day so Number VII decides to intervene before things get worse. Happy XemnasSaix day!


**Title:** Xemnas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Pairing: **Xemnas/Saïx

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 42! (well, 2,072 to be exact)

**Summary:** The Superior is having a very bad day so Number VII decides to intervene before things get worse

**Authors Note:** Cookies for anyone who gets title reference. Not even sure how I got suckered into this actually… hmm this could be interesting. First time writing Xemnas and Saïx so here's hoping I got the characterization right. Written for gibbous cause she pwns my soul

The second The Superior of Organization XIII opened his eyes that fateful day he just knew it would be a very bad day. How did he know this? It could have been the fact that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a dusk that looked twitchier than normal, which was normally a sign of bad news. According to the annoying white twitchy thing someone had broken three windows while sparring in the predawn hours, which is exactly what everyone wants to hear moments after awaking from a lovely dream. Xemnas sighed and rubbed his eyes, dismissing the dusk with a wave of his hand before finally getting out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on before disrobing, tossing his black pajama pants carelessly to the floor as he stepped under the steaming cascade of water. He closed his eyes and allowed the refreshing water to stream down his body, content on standing in the solitude of his shower for as long as he deemed necessary to give this day a better start. A few brief moments passed before a pair of golden eyes flew open and a very undignified shriek of surprise came from the once silent bathroom as Xemnas leapt out from under what had suddenly become ice cold water.

"Can this day get any worse?" he asked, reaching for a clean robe, giving up on the hope of a long, hot shower. He sighed in frustration when the castle's electricity flickered several times, a scene that was common when Larxene was upset about something. "Lovely."

Xemnas cautiously walked down the corridors of Castle Oblivion, trying to detour around anything that could possibly make this day any worse than it already was. He paused when he reached the dining hall, glancing in carefully to see what kind of damage having breakfast would do. When the only Nobody he saw was Number VII, he pushed the door open and walked across the room, trying to act like nothing was bothering him. "Anything left?" he asked, eyeing the buffet style table along the wall.

"Nothing that isn't soggy thanks to Demyx trying to make his water clones do the dishes," Saïx replied, glancing up from his cup of tea just in time to see the Superior's face fall.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Xemnas asked, sitting down at the head of the table before burying his head in his hands, willing himself not to just go back to bed and forget that this day ever existed.

Saïx watched him for a few moments before getting up and busying himself with something on the buffet table. "Here," he said softly a few minutes later, sliding a cup of tea toward the visibly beaten man.

Xemnas looked up in surprise, accepting the tea without even a thank you, this was possibly the first thing that had gone right this morning. "Mm, maybe my day will take a turn for the better," he mused just loud enough for the Luna Divider to hear.

"Has it really been that bad?" Saïx asked, taking a sip of his own tea, watching the other Nobody closely.

"It has. And that sounds like it's going to make it worse," he complained when the sound of an angry voice floated in through the crack in the door.

"Marluxia it sounds like," the other commented after listening for a few moments. "Go hide in your wing for the rest of the day, I'm sure you can find something to keep you occupied and I'll tell the rest that anyone who even goes near that part of the castle will face your full fury," he suggested, hating to see his Superior feeling so low.

Xemnas pondered this for a few minutes, staring at Saïx thoughtfully. "I do believe I like that idea, in fact I'll leave now because that voice is getting louder. I do owe you for this," he said, standing up as he opened a portal. "Keep me updated on that," he said, pointing toward where the voice was coming from before stepping into the swirling blackness.

Hours later, Xemnas was sitting with his feet propped up on the large mahogany desk in his office wearing nothing but a pair of dark purple pajama bottoms and enjoying the peace that Saïx's plan had brought him. He flipped through the stack of papers in his hand one more before shoving them aside, tipping his chair back slightly as he stretched. He looked up at the sound of a slight chiming noise alerting him to an intruder in his rooms.

He sighed and cleared his throat, "You have approximately five seconds to vacate before I turn you into a dusk," he warned in his best _I'm your Superior and you should fear me _voice.

"Even if I've solved all the problems that have been plaguing you today?" Saïx asked as he walked into the room looking slightly pleased with himself.

"Really? And how did you manage that?" Xemnas asked, glancing over at the newcomer.

"I sent Marluxia and Larxene to calm each other down and sent Axel and Roxas to have Namine draw some new windows, but not before having Axel relight the pilot light for the water," Saïx explained as he walked behind Xemnas' chair.

"You seem to have forgotten one," Xemnas said, smirking slightly.

"Have I?" the smirk was returned as he pretended to think of what he had not remembered.

"I still haven't had anything to eat today," the superior said, an involuntary groan of pleasure escaping his lips as Saïx began to massage his bare shoulders.

Really? And what do you suppose we should do about that?" he asked, his hands leaving the broad shoulder of his Superior as he walked over to sit on the edge of the desk.

Xemnas gave the Nobody sitting on his desk a through once over, resisting a smirk as he thought of the body that was beneath the black robe, a body he knew almost as well as he knew his own. "I believe I may have a solution to our problem," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to what your solution is?"

"A simple one that I am shocked you didn't think of. I will simply have to have you," he said, smiling slightly when Number VII tried to hide the look of delight on his face.

"That is a good solution," Saïx said softly, not wanting to sound over eager.

"Come here Saïx," Xemnas said, beckoning him with a crook of his finger. Saïx stood and walked over, a sound of surprise leaving his mouth when Xemnas pulled him onto his lap. Saïx straddled the hips of his Superior, surprised to find him already hard beneath those damned purple pants.

"You've been thinking about this for a while," he commented, running a gloved hand over the bare chest before him.

Xemnas didn't even bother replying, he simply captured Saïx's lips in a kiss as he unzipped the others robe. Tongues clashed together, both of them fighting for control of the kiss; it had been too long since the two of them had been together and they were both more than a little impatient. Harsh breathing filled the room when the kiss was finally broken as Xemnas succeeded in pulling the robe off of Saïx's body. Xemnas moaned appreciatively when he realized that all Saïx was wearing under the robe were his gloves and boots.

"We both had similar solutions to your bad day," Saïx explained, nibbling on Xemnas' neck, one gloved hand rubbing over the larger Nobody's nipples while the other slipped beneath the waistband of the pajama bottoms.

"Saïx," Xemnas moaned, his hips bucking into Saïx's hand, the feel of the leather on his cock was just enough to drive him crazy.

"Yes Superior?" he asked, looking up at Xemnas almost innocently as his hands continued their assault.

Xemnas' short nails dug into Saïx's back and he bit his lower lip when the hand left his throbbing cock and moved on to his balls, massaging them as his other hand twisted his left nipple almost painfully. "Enough," he insisted, pushing the smaller Nobody away.

"Xemnas?" Saïx asked cautiously, pulling his hands away as he stared down at him.

Xemnas took a breath to steady himself before speaking. "Bend over the desk," he ordered, opening one of the desk drawers and pulling out a clear bottle.

Saïx's cock twitched at the sound of the barely controlled lust in the Superior's voice. "Gladly," he said, rising to his feet and doing just that.

Xemnas stood and pushed the chair back out of his way as he quickly shed his pants, tossing them toward where Saïx's robe lay. He surveyed the scene before him, Saïx's pale skin a stark contrast to the black boots and gloves he still wore. He ran a hand over one of Saïx's butt cheeks before smacking it just hard enough to leave a satisfying hand print.

"Please," Saïx whispered softly, unable to believe he was this hard and the Superior had barely touched him.

"What was that? Please what?" he asked, leaning over Saïx so that his cock pressed into the crack of his ass. He nipped the bare skin of Saïx's back, rotating his hips slightly and chuckling when Saïx whimpered.

"Need you, fuck me," he practically begged when a finger entered him dry and unannounced. He winced in pain, but the sensation quickly subsided when another finger, well lubed this time, joined the first.

"Is this what you wanted?" Xemnas asked, his fingers stretching Saïx as he searched for the place he was looking for.

"Yes," Saïx practically screamed when Xemnas found _that_ spot inside him. He moaned and one of his hands traveled toward his own cock; he wasn't going to last, god he wanted this so much.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Xemnas growled, noticing that Saïx was holding himself up with one hand.

Saïx reluctantly did as his Superior wanted as he glanced over his shoulder at the other Nobody. "Inside me?" he asked so softly that most wouldn't have heard him.

"Patience," Xemnas scolded lightly, shaking his head slightly at the sound of protest when his hands left Saïx's ass. He coated himself with lube, tossing the empty bottle aside as he made a mental note to get more, taking his time with the preparation so he could watch the other Nobody squirm.

"Xemnas," Saïx whispered when his Superior slid into him without warning. "Yes," he hissed as Xemnas roughly grabbed his hips and shifted him into a better position.

"So easy to please," he mused, his grip on Saïx's hips tightening as he began to thrust in and out of him.

"Harder," Saïx whimpered, pressing back against Xemnas, meeting every thrust. Xemnas quickly complied, leaning over a bit and resting his head on Saïx's back, loving the reaction the other Nobody was having.

"Saïx," Xemnas moaned softly when he felt that familiar tightening in his balls, he wasn't going to last much longer. One of his hands left Saïx's hip, quickly finding the thing it was looking for.

"Fuck," he moaned when Xemnas began to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. "Can't last, gonna," he panted, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he cried out Xemnas' name when his release washed over him.

Hearing his name like that was enough to send Xemnas over the edge, he thrust into Saïx one last time, his nails digging into Saïx's hip and stomach as he came with a wordless moan.

Saïx groaned in protest a few moments later when Xemnas slid out of him and reached for his pajama pants to clean himself up. "So, is your day looking better?" he asked, turning around so he could watch the Superior.

Xemnas chuckled and took a step toward Saïx, planting a kiss on the scar between his eyes. "I do believe it's beginning to look up," he said as his stomach chimed in with a particularly loud grumble.

"Shall we find you some actual food?" Saïx asked, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Just what I was thinking," he said, watching as Saïx picked up his robe. Maybe this day wasn't going to be quite as bad as he thought.


End file.
